Sleepless Nights
by FangirlingIsMySport
Summary: A short phan one shot I wrote late at night. Cross posted on AO3.


Phil stared up at his dark ceiling blankly. He had given up on closing his eyes at this point. It was around midnight and he couldn't fall asleep. He had tried it all- breathing exercises, counting sheep, counting backwards from one hundred. None of it had worked. He sighed and turned onto his side, tugging the covers with him.

"This is the last time I drink coffee late at night," he groaned to himself and sat up. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses. He put them on and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. He rolled out of bed and walked over towards his door. He stuck his head out and looked over towards Dan's room. Light poured out from the crack under the door. Just then, an idea entered his head. He creeped out of his room and towards Dan's quietly. He reached Dan's door and knocked a few times with his knuckle lightly. He leaned against the door frame and waited a moment. He heard the shuffling of bedsheets and light footsteps. Soon enough, Dan was at the door.

Dan's hair was a bit rumpled and he was still wearing his clothes from the day.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?" He asked and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep," Phil replied a bit sheepishly. Dan chuckled.

"I told you not to have that cup of coffee," he said with a grin. Phil didn't want to admit that he was right, even though he was.

"I was wondering if you could play some piano for me. To, you know, help me sleep. I've tried everything," he said, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. Dan gave him a smile and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I guess I can," Dan said with a slight smile and stepped aside, leaving room for Phil to come in. Phil walked in past him. Dan followed behind him and walked over toward his keyboard. His Mac sat open on his bed; meaning Phil hadn't woken him up. He let out a quick sigh of relief and plopped down onto Dan's bed. He slid the laptop aside, not wanting to accidentally sit on it or something. Dan pulled up a chair in front of the keyboard and sat down. He placed his fingers on the keys delicately and started playing. Phil leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed and smiled. The first few notes of Für Elise filled the room. Phil loved Dan's playing; it always calmed him down or put him in a better mood. Sometimes he'd hear different Muse songs during the day while he was editing videos in his room. Phil closed his eyes and the smile remained on his face.

The last notes of the song hung in the air. Dan turned his head, expecting to see Phil sitting up and asking for another song. Instead, he was greeted with a sleeping Phil. He was laying on top of the comforter and his glasses were pressed crookedly against his face. Dan shook his head and laughed quietly. He was surprised that Phil had fallen asleep so quickly. He yawned and stood up carefully from the seat. He took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. It was 12:20 am.

'I should probably sleep as well,' he thought. 'It's getting late.' He bit his lip and looked back over at Phil. He was fast asleep. Dan didn't want to wake him, especially if he was having trouble sleeping. Dan tried to pull the comforter out from underneath Phil, which was a no go. Phil wouldn't budge. Dan finally gave up and laid down on top of the comforter as well. He'd rather be cold than wake Phil up after all of that. He turned on his side, facing Phil and reached his hand out. He gingerly pulled Phil's glasses off of his face and placed them on the bedside table. His eyes flicked over Phil's still face. There was a little red mark from where his glasses had pressed up against his pale skin. Dan smiled a bit. Phil looked so peaceful this way, all his features softened.

'God, I'm creepy.' Dan thought and turned onto his other side, his back facing Phil. He yawned and turned off the bedside lamp. It felt nice to have someone else in the bed with him, even if he was really cold. He was eventually lulled to sleep by Phil's rhythmic breaths next to him.

When Phil woke up the next morning, he was greeted with messy hair and Dan's face smushed against the pillow. Phil blinked a few times, not sure whether he was dreaming or not. He looked around at the monochromatic colour scheme of the room and concluded quickly that he was in Dan's room. A slight blush danced across his cheeks. He had no recollection of falling asleep in Dan's bed. His heartbeat increased a bit and he smiled. He reached his hand out in front of him. His fingers brushed Dan's hand as he took it in his. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes with a smile. In his sleep, a small smile spread across Dan's lips.

From then on, Phil spent many nights asking for Dan to play for him and "accidentally" falling asleep in Dan's bed. Dan always prepared a different song, knowing that Phil would be "unable to sleep" many nights. Though neither of them wanted to admit it, both of them looked forward to Phil's sleepless nights.


End file.
